Just One Night
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: It started over a smile peeking at him over a book. Isn't it how one night stands always start? Spencer Reid didn't know how to deal with it.
1. Smile Over a Book

**Well, Well. A two shot for you :)  
Peace and Love  
!Hattress!**

It started out with a smile over a book, isn't how these things always start? Spencer Reid was just looking for some thing to read, or many things to read in his case. Pay day was a great feeling for anyone who had a job, and on this pay day after paying his rent he found himself in this little book store, where he would see the smile over a book, and it was a very pretty smile.

He would remember her name because it was the same name of those famous bracelets that girls wore now a days. Her eyes were slanted ever so slightly, hazel colored, and her hair was pulled to the side into a long strawberry blond braid that hung right on her chest with small waves coming out from the sides. Her skin was light, with freckles on the bridge of her nose.

Spencer grabbed a couple of new books from the shelf when he saw the smile. It was a small one, but it caught his attention right away with slightly crooked teeth and a nose that looked like it was broken and not set right. She wasn't paying attention to him as he continued to look at the smile. Her nose was in the book, her one hand wrapped around a cup of tea.

Finally his eyes glanced at the cover of her book and was really not surprised when she saw the author Sylvia Plath along with "The Bell Jar". He could take a guess she was into women writers.

"Good book." he heard himself say. It was like the words slipped out from his mind and into his mouth.

The girl looked up and nodded to him,

"One of my favorites. I read it over a dozen times yet I love it every time more and more, something about crazy people that I tend to enjoy" she chuckled, "What do you have there?"

Spencer was caught off guard by the question and chuckled nervously rocking on the balls of his feet. For some reason he found himself holding onto a Harry Potter book along with other young adult novels. These books were just crazy easy reads when he wanted nothing serious and cheesy.

"Good series, I'm a Hufflepuff." she couldn't help but to feel and look embarrassed for saying that.

"I don't know which house I would be in yet." Spencer laughed a bit scratching the back on his head.

The Doctor walked over to the table she sat at and she motioned for him to sit. It was nice to have company with people other than those he worked with. Not that he minded when he would go out with Emily to the movies, but this was a different feeling.

"I'm Ani by the way." she said

"Spencer."

It was something that shot through her when he said his name. For some reason it was familiar, but Ani put the thoughts all way back into her mind. The two sat there talking about books and other things. He noticed her smile a lot more now that he was closer and how pretty it really was. He was right when he thought that she liked woman writers. She was taking a class on it in a local college and this was one of the books she had to read which she was happy to do. His job never came up or what he did, but he did speak about his degrees and that he had his PHD. Spencer felt content, he was happy that for once his work wasn't brought up.

"Do you want to go grab a drink somewhere? I mean I don't know much around here and it would be nice to get a drink with a fellow book lover." Ani spoke.

Spencer noticed the sun was starting to set, and it was a Thursday night, and work wasn't till a bit later the next day. He didn't really know any bars around here except for the two that he went to on trivia nights and sometimes with the crew. Ani was very nice and she had a head on her shoulders from what he could tell.

The pair left the little store and started to walk to their next destination. Once there they settled at the bar they spoke some more. Spencer wasn't one to drink since he hated the taste of it, but Ani kept buying beer after beer for them both, and it would have been rude to decline. It also wasn't bad when guy would look over to see a pretty girl with him.

Spencer could see his companion was getting drunk, from her red face and slightly glazed over eyes. Ani smiled really wide this time and looked over her shoulder to see a dart board.

"Me, you let's go. I bet you another drink that you can't beat me."

"Sure, this isn't chess so you might have a chance."

Ani held out her hand for him to grab which she used to steady herself while she walked to the board. She gave them both the darts and as they played it seemed that he was beating her,

"I thought you said I had a chance!" she nudged him,

"I mean you could have had a chance, but you keep throwing it outside of the board. I thought you were good at this." Spencer couldn't help but to laugh. This was nice, and this was what he was only going to remember about the girl with the smile over the book.

Later on in the night Spencer walked Ani out to call for car service. It was a good thing he didn't bring his car out, because he didn't think he would remember where he put it after what they drank. Ani grabbed onto his arm and leaned. Spencer didn't think his face could become more red.

The girl whose smile got him into this mess called for the car they shared. When they got in, Ani leaned on Spencer's shoulder, her eyes watching his hands as they were placed palms down on his knee. Slowly she reached over and laced her fingers with his and smiled to herself in the dark car.

Spencer didn't know what to do. His own fingers held onto hers, Ani's body leaned on his. He was a bit drunk, and for once he let that be the excuse for his actions for whatever was going to happen next.

"Spencer?" Ani finally spoke,

"Mhm?"

"Kiss me." it was a simple request.

"W-what?"

"Kiss me...I want you to kiss me." she asked again with a small playful laugh, "You know what, I'll do it."

Before Spencer could react, Ani slowly kissed the base of his neck, and kept going till she reached his lips. Ani was soft and tasted like beer, but he didn't even mind. Spencer closed his eyes and moved so he could grab her face into his hands.

"So I guess the question is, my place or yours." there was that damn smile, her eyes glowing in the dark.

"Um..." Spencer didn't know what to say, but his body was telling him to just shut up and kiss the girl, which he did taking her by surprise.

"I think my place is closer." she muttered and pressed her lips back onto his.


	2. Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff

**Thank you for everyone who is following and reviewed.  
This is the last chapter for this one, but!  
I am putting this in with one of my other stories "Seeing Red."  
Hope you guys like this. I  
felt that this ends just when it needs to be! Thanks again loved :)  
!Peace and Love!  
!Hattress!**

* * *

In his dream Spencer thought he was with a girl. There in his mind was imprinted the smile over the book. It wasn't until the sounds of a shutter closing, a small clicking did he finally wake up. His eyes opened slowly to see he was not in his room, but a fairly large room with posters of Harry Potter, various anime and a collection of small picture frames in various sizes with black and white photos of people. In the corner of the room stood one big bookcase with various rows of stuffed animals and books. The walls were just white, with a black trim, and the bed he was in was covered with different sized pillows, and a teal and white comforter.

Finally the pieces connected when he saw the strawberry haired girl sitting in a chair by her desk snapping pictures of the doctor while he slept. Spencer raised a brow and quickly grabbed the blanket to cover himself up. He was naked, and in a room that was not his own. It was not something Spencer Reid was use to.

Ani took the camera away from her face and chuckled as Spencer grabbed the covers. After what they did last night he shouldn't be embarrassed in the least bit. It started out with her just looking out her floor length window at the rising sun and taking pictures, but when Spencer started mumbling in his sleep she turned her attention to him and started to snap away. He was nice and peaceful, it was rare to see a human being just peaceful. Ani knew it was the creepiest thing to do, but there were not a lot of moments like these,

"Good morning." she smiled, putting the camera all the way down and getting up to sit at the edge of the bed. Spencer noticed she was wearing his button down shirt and her underwear. The girl noticed where his eyes went and pulled at the shirt,

"Sorry it was the first thing I saw when I woke up. I will applaud you though, you tired me out that I actually slept for more than two hours." she joked.

"You're welcome I guess?" he tried to laugh it off, but this was not normal to him. Just meeting a girl and sleeping with her the same day. This wasn't him!

"Well, now that your up...I have to let you know that I need to get ready for my first day. I don't want to be late for my internship." Ani smiled and reached out to pull a piece of hair from his face, "So, I am going to take a shower, you're welcome to join me or get dressed. I made a pot of coffee that is in the kitchen. My roommates aren't home so you don't have to worry about feeling weird or anything, and if you want I might have some time to throw some waffles in the toaster."

Spencer didn't even open his mouth before she kissed his cheek and made her way into the bathroom. Did she just invite him to take a shower with her? The Doctor looked over and saw a cloud of steam, the door open and his shirt come flying out of the bathroom. Spencer bit his lip...this was not like him at all. Quickly he got dressed and by the time he was done and tying his shoes, Ani walked out in black leggings and a bra, tying her hair into a side ponytail. She was an interesting character.

Ani made good on her word and made him some strong coffee and some waffles. They both were on their way out, when Spencer realized he needed to get his car from the bookstore,

"I'll take the train with you." the girl linked her fingers with his and was happy to take the train with someone instead of just being alone.

After the early morning antics, Spencer grabbed his car and when he turned to Ani, she went on her toes and connected her lips to his, stuffing a small paper containing her number in his pocket. He guessed she wanted to see him again.

"I'll see you around Ravenclaw." she smirked and started to walk back to the train. Spencer just stood there just a bit stunned.

Finally when Spencer arrived at BAU he was cleaned up, not smelling like sex and really bad day old beer. The smile on his face was a little bit hard to contain. When he looked in his pocket the paper had

_To Ravenclaw_

_VVV. II IV VIII. VI III II IX_

_Hufflepuff_

For some reason the fact that she gave him her number in roman numerals just made him laugh. She was like him, if someone could understand that then they are worth a shot. He was going to keep this on the down low, especially from Morgan.

"What's with the sappy look on your face Pretty Boy?" Derek came right behind him making him jump.

"What? Nothing." Spencer's voice squeaked, "Just had a really good night with a book, and watched some Russian films." he hoped that Derek would just drop it.

"I don't believe you, and I will get it out of you sooner or later." The big man nudged him, "Come on, Hotch wanted to tell us something."

As much as Spencer hated to lie to anyone, this was something he was more embarrassed about than anything, and if Morgan found out it would make his life a living hell.

In the pit Spencer sat between Morgan and JJ with another coffee in his hand, their conversation going on as JJ talked about her night and Morgan saying he just stayed home. There was someone missing in this link, there was no Garcia. It wasn't till Hotch came in and cleared his throat did he have something important to say,

"I have got you guys together to introduce you to a new intern that will be with us. She is a tech student and will be working with Garcia. According to her she is one of the best and for her to say that, well you know." he started.

Spencer was looking down at his tablet with taking a sip of coffee when he heard a hello from the voice he was with all night. Slowly Spencer looked up, and locked eyes with Ani.

The pair looked at each other, her eyes wide and his trying to keep his emotions in check. This had to be a joke. Ani started to play with her hands nervously as she broke away from Spencer's stare. No wonder why his name sounded familiar, she read his file that Penelope gave her about the team.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Ani Mills, and I hope to be a big help for you." her eyes never left Spencer's face which was almost pale.

He was going to be working with his one night stand.


End file.
